Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prosthetic device. Specifically, the present invention pertains to a prosthetic helping hand for use by below-the-elbow amputees. This prosthetic hand contains a clamping mechanism that is opened and closed by rotation of the lower arm.
Background Information
Prosthetic devices used to assist people who have received a below-the-elbow arm amputation generally fall into to two categories: bionic devices and body-powered devices. The body-powered devices seem to be the most preferred alternative. Many of the current artificial limbs have disadvantages which consist of being (1) uncomfortable, (2) not very durable, (3) heavy, (4) bulky, or (5) awkward to use. These problems are exacerbated for those persons who are very active. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a simple, easy-to-operate prosthetic helping hand with improved comfort and durability.